Peculiar Incidents
by AmyTheOddball
Summary: We've all thought about being the Doctor's companion. I've thought a little too much and decided to write a fanfic about it as a form of escapism! I've got a rough idea for each 'episode', how I can fit in the return of Captain Jack, and my 'relationship' with the Doctor. I hope (pray) it'll be just as interesting to read as it is to write! T to be safe (could be M eventually)
1. Star Poet I

**Author's notes:** _This is literally a Doctor Who fanfiction with me as 10's companion. We've all had thoughts about it, and now I'm writing this purely for fun. The girl, while it is me, is a rather idealistic version who is not 4 stone overweight aha. It's not very well written, well, I don't think so anyway, and this is my form of escapism. I will continue updating, and please leave a comment/review if you liked it or have something to say. I'm trying to make it fairly realistic, and it's probably going to be a bit more sweary than normal Doctor Who is. To put things into perspective, it's after Martha and before Donna. Am I going to be romantically involved with the Doctor? I don't know yet. Might just make it a platonic friendship. Anyway, thanks for reading!_

* * *

><p>Three weeks into school and I was already drained. My lack of motivation stemmed from how hard I had worked up until my GCSEs. Now, A-Levels felt like too much of a task. They were required nevertheless, so the decision was made to grit my teeth and bare it, not knowing I'd be given a break that would change my entire perspective. However, on a rainy afternoon the day I met him, it was more than hard to keep my teeth gritted. I had a free lesson after lunch. My friends did not have this free, so naturally, I didn't stick around to give myself a reason to do homework, or to be abused by rude eleven year olds. I walked out of the rather grey complex of my school and down the long road of houses, cars and litter. My eyes lit up: Alonzo's, the chip shop in the distance, was in my sights from the moment I began my descent.<p>

Jingling the change in my pockets with one hand and my umbrella in the other, I was almost oblivious to my bleak surroundings. I had my earphones in; I had been listening to some rather inspirational instrumental music reminiscent of the music from Narnia or Lord of the Rings. I was transported to world of fantastical creatures and battles. My imagination had never faltered, before and after my times with him. In fact, for a while, I believed that I had made it all up in my head, but that's another story. You're here to read this one.

After almost galloping into the chip shop (I thought I was riding a hippogriff or something – bear in mind I'm almost seventeen), I took my earphones out and leant on the counter, squinting at the prices. I had worn lenses today, always a mistake. They never really seemed to work properly with me. I came to the conclusion that my own eyes wanted to make me look even more physically inept to the surrounding world by forcing me to wear glasses. Not that I had a problem with glasses – people said I always looked better in them. I was never sure whether I should take that as a compliment. Help came in the form via the skinny man in a suit and a trench coat, who had gone relatively unnoticed until he spoke out, standing a little too close next to me.

"Could I have a tray of chips please?" he asked, his English accent receiving confused yet indifferent reactions. He was tapping his money on the counter in a peculiar rhythm - 'dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun'. The man behind the counter nodded after a moment and turned away. "What are you having?" the man beside me asked, staring at my head rather than my face. I had been staring at the tapping coins, so my eyes snapped straight up when he addressed me.

"Uh, probably just a tray of chips. Maybe a fishcake" I replied, curious about his curiosity. He mouthed the words 'ooh, fishcake' and gestured to the man filling up his tray.

"Could I have another tray of chips and two fishcakes as well?" The chippy guy nodded again, looking just as puzzled as I was. He passed the food to us and the man in the trench coat (I took the time to examine it properly, I didn't think anyone could pull off that look until that day), and he gave the money in return. I held my own money out to him but he smacked my hand away as gently as he could. Trench-coat gathered up the food and beckoned for me to come to the back of the shop to the small, dingy seating area.

For some unknown reason, I followed. The guy behind the counter gave me a 'stranger danger' look when trench-coat had his back turned, and I raised my hands and shrugged my shoulders. A roll of thunder boomed, and the rain came down heavier. My sigh was just as heavy. I looked at trench-coat. He had sat down at a table, waiting for me to join him. He opened one of those little blue packets of salt and poured it into his mouth. Then he displayed a look of satisfaction rather than disgust - I shared an astonished glance with the man behind the counter who was looking more concerned after every second trench-coat stayed in his shop. Whoever he was, he was certainly odd.

After standing for a few more minutes, I came to multiple conclusions. Trench-coat didn't seem dangerous, I wasn't going to go out in the storm, and I certainly wasn't going to abandon this free food. With hesitance, I approached him and sat down. I wasn't necessarily scared, just more concerned about why I was even willing to accept the fact this random English bloke just bought me food and asked me to join him for lunch.

He slid my tray of chips towards me and stabbed a fork into the top.

"Why are you out of school?" he asked, beginning to dissect his fishcake. It made me want to tell him to eat it properly.

"Free lesson" I replied, sounding a little unconvincing. My stomach rumbled and I snatched the fork out of the top of the tray and opened it up. "Sorry, haven't eaten since breakfast" I mumbled, the awkwardness of the situation had crept up. I wasn't sure why I was even sat down; any other person would have left after they saw him consume a packet of salt. He held out the vinegar to me and I shook my head. I couldn't help but pull a face of disgust, I couldn't stand the stuff. His own face turned from gentle to excitable in a few mere moments. He watched the chip guy walk into the stock room and then he stood up.

"AHA!" he said loudly. "I know what you are, I know why I've been brought here!" he said, pointing the bottle of vinegar towards me. "What are you doing on this planet?"

My mouth formed the familiar o-shape of shock. What the hell was he on?

"Are you high or something?" I exclaimed, stumbling backwards on my chair. "What are you on about?" He lowered himself back down into his seat, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, sorry. Jumped the gun. Please excuse me". I stood up and grabbed my tray of chips.

"You're mental". Trench-coat held out his hand and caught my arm.

"I'm just having a bad week" he responded, then sighed "A bad month". I made another move for the exit. My eyebrows furrowed and I was scowling. "I made a mistake. I'm sorry, I've scared you. I just need to speak to you". My expression softened for a minute. He said it so genuinely that for a moment I reconsidered, but I couldn't sit with him. He was a lunatic.

"I'm sorry, I need to go home" I pulled my arm away from him for the final time and ran through the door. I glanced back; he was standing still, appearing very confused and apologetic. I didn't stop to say anything. I half-ran down the street, trying to avoid puddles. I decided to go a different route home. I turned a familiar corner. I ran into a large blue box, smacking my face on the corner of it. I yelled, my chips fell to the floor, and I held my nose which had taken the full force of the collision.

"For fuck's sake" I jumped around to try and get rid of the pain, which was pointless of course. No one had seen me thankfully, tears were leaking from my eye from the pain, and from the fact I had lost my lunch. I stared up at the box. It had never been there before. It was a police box from the 60s. I came to the conclusion that it was probably put there as a promotion, blue box history week or something. Stupid council, stupid box. I growled at it before walking away, knowing I'd probably have a whopping bruise in a few hours' time.

I continued my walk with a grudge against police boxes. When I arrived home, there was no one to greet me. It was Friday, and my parents and my brother had gone away that day to stay in London for one of my brothers' away games. He got to miss school, lucky bugger. His football was becoming more professional, and I gave the excuse of homework to stay home and have the house to myself. I had seen him play before, and I told him that I'd be there in spirit. I also promised Lewis that I'd take him for a Costa when he got back as a sorry. He accepted; it was clear that the way to a Johnson's heart was through food and drink.

Speaking of drink, I made myself a cup of tea after letting my two cats in from the garden. I sat in the front room, holding a pack of ice against my nose with one hand and my mug in the other. The cats had followed me into the front room and had spread themselves out in front of the radiator. There was £20 on the coffee table and a note from Mum saying 'Get pizza for dinner. Love you Amy x'. I smiled; I'd do just that, even if it meant the walk up to Dominoes in the dark and the rain to collect it. My mind wondered to the man in the trench-coat for a few moments, and I shrugged it off as one of those peculiar situations in life that you can never really explain to anyone without them criticizing you for not getting out of it quicker. A leant back into the sofa, and switched on the telly. Little did I know as I watched Mary Berry and Paul Hollywood baking a tiramisu, the next few months of my life was going to be nothing but peculiar incidents.


	2. Star Poet II

It was 7PM. I had ordered my pizza. Well, my pizza, my sides and desert. I browsed tumblr for a few minutes before getting up and pulling on a jacket. The rain had stopped, but it was dark outside. The winter nights had just begun to draw in now that it was October. I grabbed the £20 and left the house, locking the door behind me. Dominoes were just a couple of streets away on the main road, so I walked briskly, avoiding the gang of lads on the corner of the street. They went to my school, and loved to mock anyone for a laugh. I liked school, and I loved my friends, but there were some idiots around.

I got to Dominoes and entered. The heat and smell of the place hit me like a brick; a pleasant brick. I waited for my order, tapping my foot. I felt aware of a presence behind me, I took a quick glance. It was just a man walking around outside, looking slightly preoccupied. I thought nothing of it. I picked up my several boxes from the counter and handed over the money with a smile. I told them to keep the change as I backed up against the door to open it with my full hands.

The cold air hit me like a more unpleasant brick as I turned to walk home. As I approached the crossing, the darkness obscured the exact vision of the man I had seen. He was talking to himself and appeared to be distracted. A car was hurtling towards him at a ridiculous speed just as he was about to step out into the road, too concerned with his own thoughts. I dropped my pizza and reached out with both my hands to pull him back towards Dominoes.

The car almost drove off the road and the driver gave us the finger. He had a beer can in his other hand.

"Bastard!" I called after the car as it drove off. I turned and looked up at the man. The light from the pizza place finally revealed who it was. It was the man from the chip shop, minus the trench coat. He bent down slowly and retrieved my pizza from the floor, thankfully undamaged, and handed it to me. His eyes were just as perplexed as mine, and he didn't seem too surprised to see me. I had no clue what to do or say, and as he opened his mouth to speak I bolted away. I hardly heard his call to me.

I tore down the street and across another road to get back home. I locked the door behind me and made the point to lock all other doors and windows in the house. I sat in the front room, curtains drawn, cross-legged on the sofa. I felt unable to touch my pizza for a little while with the shock of it all. Had trench-coat been following me? He didn't even notice me when I was in Dominoes. Or did he? He had almost got run over. As I started to eat, I tried to put myself to rest over it. It was just coincidence. "Just coincidence" I said to myself with my mouth full, flicking the channel to Traffic Cops.

That night, in bed, was the first time I ever heard it - the faint, metallic whoosh. It lasted for a good thirty seconds. I sat up straight in my bed and switched on a light. I pulled on a t-shirt and I looked out of my window into the garden, nothing. I went into my parent's room and looked out onto my street, nothing. Feeling a little weird and slightly frightened be the peculiar noise, I went back to bed. I had to listen to music for the next hour to get to sleep. Noises in the dark were not my cup of tea.

The next morning went rather quickly. I was going out to meet my friend for a coffee (more likely a hot chocolate). My mind was preoccupied with getting ready, tidying up and feeding the cats. Soon, I was back out on the street with my friend. We dawdled down the street, speaking mindlessly about school and plans. Suddenly, I stopped. I heard the noise again.

"Can you hear that?" I asked, eyes flashing around.

"Hear what?" she responded slowly, trying to listen. She couldn't hear it. Maybe it was something to do with my ears. After a few seconds, I batted my hand.

"Don't worry, it was nothing". She laughed and we walked on. I realised we were approaching the street where the blue box had been yesterday, so I began telling the story of how I hit my face coming around the corner. It got a few hysterical bouts of laughter from my friend, but when we came onto the street, the blue box wasn't there.

I looked around frantically. Where was it? My friend smirked.

"Where's this box then Ame?" I rubbed my head.

"I swear to God it was here yesterday". She shook her head and laughed.

"Sure it was". I tried to convince her, but honestly, I found it hard to convince myself. My hot chocolate outing was disturbed by my confused thoughts and the thoughts lasted long after I returned home.

I took two paracetemol for the banging headache I had developed, presumably from over-thinking. I put on my Pikachu onesie that I had bought for a Halloween party and settled down for a long evening/night. I decided to binge-watch Lord of the Rings in the front room. The rest of the house was unlit and quiet, the cats were out and I was sat with a box of chocolates and tea. I began at 8PM, and by the strike of 1AM I was quite a bit into the Twin Towers. I knew I wouldn't stay awake long enough for the Return of the King, but it was worth a try.

I paused the film. The whooshing noise was back. It was loud, and it was close. My heart started racing. It wasn't coming from the front, it sounded as though it was coming from the garden. I stood up, heart racing. I was armed with my mobile phone. Every step was a struggle to get out of the room due to that lovely emotion called fear. By the time I got to the back room, the whooshing had stopped. There was a light. The light in the room itself was off, but the light was coming from the garden, peaking through the curtains

I moved towards the glass doors, crouching down as though it made a difference. My hand was shaking as it reached out to pull back the curtains. I gripped the material and with the slightest movement, opened it just enough to look out.

The order in which I noticed things: there was a light in the shape of a diamond in the middle of my garden which beamed up into the sky, glowing and flashing as though it were communicating, behind it beside the garden table was the blue police box and finally, trench-coat, illuminated by the diamond light, was sat on a garden chair with one of my cats in his lap, stroking his head. The windows above the door were open and I all I could hear him saying was 'Hello puss puss, you're a handsome boy'. I on the other hand, paralysed with shock, confusion and fear, went unnoticed…for now.


	3. Star Poet III

**Author's notes:** _Thank you to those who have read, favourited and followed. It means a lot that even just two people want to continue reading aha. Just a few quick things: Newport is where this is set for now, it is a city near Cardiff. Also, you can find the Arcateenians in an episode of Torchwood, and the very first episode of Sarah Jane Adventures. Thought it would be a realistic idea for a 'star poet' to be interested in literacy across the universe!_

* * *

><p>The diamond light began to glow and flash a little more quickly in the next few seconds, until the intensity of the light grew so much that I had to look away. Then, it dimmed, and from the sky descended a human-like figure. It was see-through. It reminded me of a ghost. It became clearer after a few moments that it undeniably inhuman. A thin sweat had formed on my forehead. The curiosity was literally killing me. I wanted to run away from the eccentricity of it all, but I could not. I desperately wanted to call someone, ask them what to do, but I was so transfixed that my phone had slipped into my onesie pocket; I didn't want to risk being noticed. Trench-coat put my cat on the ground and apologised to it. He then came close to the figure, which turned slightly to the side, giving me a better view. Whatever it was, it was pretty in a way I couldn't describe. I made the assumption it was female as soon as it began to communicate.<p>

It was speaking another language softly. Trench-coat listened intently.

"Yes, it has been a while since I came across an Arcateenian. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance". Arcanteenian. What that it's species or something? I pressed my face to the glass. "I see you've developed your technology. Presumably, being inside the light allows you to communicate vocally?"

The creature seemed to agree and he smiled. "Why did you request my presence here? Why do I need to speak to this girl?" he asked. The creature went into a long-winded explanation. I desperately wished I could understand. Slowly, the language changed. I began to pick up English words. I recoiled in surprise. I could understand her, and she was speaking in rhyme.

"The rift scars this child,

So many words Amy will hold.

Her works to which we have smiled,

Are going to unfold.

Lord of time, give her the chance

To see the stars, which amongst she should dance"

It was beautiful, but I couldn't quite appreciate it as I knew it was about me. I wasn't in the mental state to think too much about the meaning behind it. Trench-coat didn't seem to want to ask what it meant. Maybe he already sussed it out. I leant back from the glass, leaving an unattractive sweat patch.

"Oh my dear Doctor,

I'm sorry, we've been seen".

I froze. The creature was suddenly facing my way and trench-coat was staring at me. I almost passed out. I had worked myself up into a sweaty panicky state and now there was no way to avoid confrontation with what just happened.

"I will continue to be the Watcher,

It is now your time to intervene".

The creature departed in another bright flash of light that even made trench-coat flinch. He waved up at the sky as the light disappeared. The diamond that had transmitted the light had also vanished. With a now determined stare, he swaggered up to the glass doors. I looked up at him. He looked down at the locked doors. From his coat he produced a small device, reminiscent of a screwdriver. It emitted a blue light for a moment and then he opened the door. He had unlocked it somehow but I was in no position to ask how. I had too many questions prancing across my mind. One needed to be asked however.

"Is this some deranged dream?" I murmured just loud enough for him to understand. He shook his head.

"Anything but a dream I'm afraid". I took a few deep breaths and then stood away from the door.

"Well then. You better come in and tell me what's going on" I replied, voice a little high and feeling about two hundred million times smaller. He nodded appreciatively and I led him to the kitchen. I sat him down, and for some reason I decided making a cup of tea would be a good start. Perhaps my instilled British values were kicking in.

Once we both had a piping hot mug of tea, I shakily sat myself down beside him. He waited for me to say something first, but nothing would come out.

"Okay. This is rather complicated but I'll try and keep it brief" he began. I nodded, and then realised I undoubtedly looked very stupid sat in a Pikachu onesie with the Lord of the Rings playing faintly in the background. It had started playing again on its own. Trench-coat didn't appear to care. In fact, he kind of jerked his head and listened for a second. I swear I heard him say 'Legolas' under his breath, but his attention was soon focused on me.

"It seems as though you have an alien guardian whom is interested in your literacy talents" I pulled a face. I wasn't talented, I just enjoyed writing. Trench-coat almost read my mind. "Your _potential_ literacy talents". That was better. "The creature you saw was an Arcateenian, or better known as a 'star poet'. She has marked you out by extending a rift in the space and time vortex that runs through Cardiff to track your creative progress, as this species is very interested in works by other species from different planets. I believe J.K Rowling is a favourite among the Arcans. Love a bit of J.K" he said, picking up speed and a smile.

I had many questions. Has this alien been watching me my entire life, what was the space and time vortex and why can it be stretched from Cardiff to Newport, why me in particular, because there must be many young aspiring authors, but the only question that came out was:

"Aliens like Harry Potter?"

Trench-coat grinned. "They love it". I started to smile. "Amy, you don't think I'm pulling your leg, do you?" I shook my head. This was too ridiculous to be a joke. What the Arcateenian had said made sense now to certain degree. I was still inquisitive about why trench-coat needed to 'intervene' though. "Do you doubt the existence of aliens, even after seeing that?" he asked.

"No. I've never doubted it".

He suddenly looked very engrossed. "Why?"

"To think that we're the only planet out of the millions and millions there are that holds life is ignorant. Something an idiot would say. We can't be the only ones" I said with unexpected passion. I had realised the moment I spoke that my belief in aliens had just been confirmed. "Well…we're not" I corrected myself. Trench-coat's face split into a wide grin.

"I think I know what the star poet see's in you".


	4. Star Poet IV

Silence surrounded us for the next five minutes. He was still grinning and had begun chugging his now lukewarm tea.

"Are you human?" I enquired while he was still drinking.

He gulped, breathed out and answered with a

"Nah".

He waited some sort of bad reaction. None came. I simply processed the information and came to the supposition that after seeing him use weird technology and communicate with an Arcateenian, it didn't surprise me; which I then had to vocalise to him.

"Does not surprise me".

A wash of relief swept trench-coat's face after that huge elephant in the room was addressed. We then had an unexpectedly flowing conversation, something that shouldn't really be possible after seeing your first alien life form. Well, second now. He explained at super-sonic speed that he was from the planet Gallifrey, he was the ludicrous age of 900-and-something, and was a 'Time Lord'. He stated that's why the Arcateenian referred to him as the 'lord of time' in case it wasn't obvious enough to me after having an influx of information. He also established that his name was 'The Doctor'. I could not be bothered to question it so I made up my mind to roll with it. He didn't allow for questions. He wanted to know more about me. I felt as though I was in a job interview.

It was more personal than anything, just asking me about my family and my friends. I was honest. Sometimes family pissed me off, sometimes my friends stressed me out even if I loved them to bits. It was an oddity to me. Why would trench-coat, I mean, the Doctor, want to know about me when he is obviously the interesting one? Later I would realise he was just trying to 'suss me out'. For now, we had a one-sided conversation where I was doing most of the talking.

When I had finished talking about my drastic love for Disney, he fell quiet. Now was my chance to ask something, but yet again, something more trivial sprang to mind.

"Why did you threaten me with a bottle of vinegar in the chip shop?" He smirked.

"Oh, I thought you were from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius". The blank expression I gave in return to that ridiculous planet name made him titter. Before I could inquire further about this planet, the Doctor abruptly banged his mug down on the table and stood up.

"Amy! Would you like to see my _spaceship_?" My filthy mind made me want to snort; instead I gave a suppressed laugh and prevented a blush. He didn't realise whatsoever, which made me even more embarrassed to think of it as an innuendo. The Doctor would soon catch on to my humour. I

thought about what I had seen so far concerning what I believed to be his spaceship, and my face turned grim.

"It wouldn't happen to be a blue police box would it?" He slunk back into his seat.

"Aww, how did you know that?"

"It's in my garden".

"Oh, right, yes" he blurted, glancing to the back door. My face continued with its grimness.

"Also, I was rushing home after the chip shop incident and I went face first into the corner of it". He tried to keep a straight face but let out a long hard laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but it is-"

"Yeah, I know, it is bloody hysterical. Even if I did _almost_ break my nose" I responded with a long sigh which turned into laughter. "The box completely vanished though. Does it fly or something? How does it not get seen?"

He clapped his hands together with resumed enthusiasm. It was hard not to get excited with him, which I presented through my ecstatic smile.

"I'll do my best to answer those questions shortly" he stood up again and reached out his hand. I couldn't quite pin-point why it felt so natural when I reached out as well to grasp it. Once I had a firm hold, he galloped through the kitchen, pulling me in tow, and returned into the back room to exit through the glass doors. He led me up to the blue box, and let go of my hand. He opened the door, still obscuring my view.

My stomach was doing roly-polies with the anticipation. An actual spaceship, the real deal.

"Just a warning" he started "it's a _bit_ of a shock for most".

"For most" I repeated. He was sceptical that I would be any different. To be quite honest, I was unconvinced too. I could tell he took delight in showing people; there was this relentless glint in his eye. I couldn't help but be charmed by this glint. The Doctor, now deeming me ready to enter, moved back and permitted me to impatiently step inside. My mouth fell open.

"Oh my _fucking_ god".

"I know".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> _An update! It's short and sweet I'm afraid. I'd like to continue uploading daily, or every other day for now. Then on the weekend I can upload more and edit the past chapters. I've read over them and I realise I've made some contradictions. Gonna sort that out! Thank you again to the people who are reading and keeping track of this. I would continue to write with or without support, but I will say that having support makes it even more rewarding :) _


	5. Star Poet V

It was the most incredible piece of machinery I had ever laid eyes on, and would ever lay eyes on again. It was almost impossible to describe the way I was feeling. It was one of those things that you just had to see with your own eyes to understand. I could not imagine explaining it to anyone. The Doctor pushed past me and ran up to the main console. I was rooted firmly to the ground.

He was right. It was just a bit of a shock.

"Come on!" he called, his grin not fading for a second. I gave myself a mental kick up the arse and bounded to the middle of the ship. I examined all the buttons and levers with vigour. My shock vanished and it was replaced with juvenile excitement. I felt like I was having a sugar rush. The Doctor was watching me. I caught his glance and I realised I was beaming. I hadn't been this excited since The Lion King 3D came out in cinemas. "It's called the TARDIS" he said proudly. "It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space"

"Catchy" I replied with a smirk. I took a step back and then spun around, looking at the shapes that patterns the walls, the framework and then back at the console. "Doctor, it's incredible".

"Yes, it is" he responded, leaning on one of the pieces of framework that seemed like it was supporting it. I felt the urge to press a random bunch of buttons to see what would happen. Instead, I stepped back, eyes flashing to new things I kept noticing.

"How does it work?" I enquired with a thirst for knowledge.

"Well, it kind of de-materializes from one location and re-materializes in a different location by travelling through the space and time vortex".

The space and time vortex…it finally clicked with me.

"Wait, so it can travel through space _and_ time?" The Doctor confirmed and I let out a 'squee'. He seemed pleasantly surprised by the noise and then he ran over to the doors and shut them. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're going for a spin". I was quite happy just looking around, so I had a variety of emotions to that.

"Sorry, _what_?"

"We'll go and see the stars!" he cried, running back up to the console. He pulled another silly grin. "First time I've seen anyone go to space in a Pokemon outfit".

"Pikachu onesie" I corrected him. "But wait, I'm going to travel into space? _Me_?" I was being unbelievably slow because I couldn't quite conceive the idea. He strolled past me and took my hand.

"Yes, now stop being silly and help me out" he pulled me up to the main console and pointed to a lever. "You'll help me fly her".

"I can't be trusted with the simplest of tasks" I retorted. He questioned my ability and put my one hand on a dial and the other on a lever.

"Now, twist the dial, anti-clockwise, when I say so, and pull the lever when I say so". I agreed apprehensively. "Well then, allons-y!" He ran around the console, pushing numerous buttons. The central part, a glass cylinder, began moving. There was a vibration running through the machine, and then it started up properly, almost throwing me back. I gave an uneasy yet excited laugh and his smile calmed me. The whooshing noise began. He was persistently moving around the console. He shouted for the dial and I almost turned it clockwise. I had a mini heart attack, and before I could recover he shouted lever. I pulled it and the TARDIS gave another rough movement, making me fall right back with an 'ooft'. The TARDIS whooshing sound was replaced by a humming/breathing noise and the cylinder kept moving.

"Oh my god, we're in space" I established aloud to myself. The Doctor leapt over to me and reached for my hand for the third time that night. He helped me up and then led me to the TARDIS door. "Is it safe to open?" I asked.

"How about you find out?" he replied, and beckoned for me to do it. I drew a breath and reached out. The doors flung open at my slightest touch. It seemed as though the ship opened them for me. I gasped. It was the Earth.

We were quite a distance away, so I saw the entirety of the planet. I could actually see the spin, even it was only slight. The light for the sun was beaming across, hitting the Earth, and providing life for billions. The stars were so much more defined. Photographs or videos could not come close. I leant out of the door; I assumed it would be safe because we hadn't lost the air or anything. There was this weird urge to step out to see if I would float but I made the choice not to try it. After a few more seconds of staring, I was reduced to tears.

"It's so beautiful" I said through sobs. The Doctor watched me. He seemed to reach out a hand to comfort me, but hesitated and left me be. "Sorry" I breathed "Do many people cry?"

"Not really. Perhaps you're just sensitive" he retorted with a smile.

"I am sensitive". It was true; The Doctor would have to learn to handle my emotional states. I was a teenager after all. "But, we're so…_small_" I said, glancing back out at the Earth wiping the tears away with my yellow sleeve.

"You earthlings…small and insignificant, but fantastic – you get fed up with your lot and you end up spreading out across the galaxies, and you bring and teach your weird human ways".

"I don't suppose tea drinking is still a tradition in the future?" I asked, my laugh sounding more like a sob.

"Oh yes. It definitely stuck with a few colonies" he replied with his own laugh. My faith in humanity was restored. He shut the door after I took my final look and he ambled back over to the console. I expected I'd just be going home, to cherish this incident for the rest of my life and to question my sanity. However, the Doctor said something astonishing.

"How would you like a _real_ trip? To any time, and place in the past? Consider it a freebie"

"_Any_ time, _any_ place?" I shouted. I jumped around on the spot which earned a chuckle. "I wouldn't be able to choose".

"That's no problem, we'll put the old girl on random" he said, patting the console. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Well then, no time to waste" he started pushing a few buttons.

"Hold up, hold up" I exclaimed. "I'll come, on _two_ conditions". The Doctor groaned and threw his head back to lean against one of the support frameworks of the TARDIS, as if he predicted it. "I need to go home and change. Also, it's like, 2AM, we can't just go off at this time of night. I need my sleep" I argued. I thought I'd regret acting like the way I did, being so demanding. To be fair, I hadn't even thought about when my parents would be coming back or how long we'd be gone. Much to my surprise, the Doctor let out a long sigh and threw his hands into the air, before firing up the TARDIS again.

"Fine, fine. I forgot that you adolescent humans can not survive without eight hours sleep_ minimum_".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> _Again, thanks for the support! Like I said, I'm really just writing this for my own personal satisfaction but it's awesome to see that other people enjoy it xD Pretty realistic of me to want my sleep. This weekend I'll be going back to edit past chapters to get rid of mistakes and stuff, but half term is coming up which will hopefully mean many, many updates. Thank you so much for reading, and don't forget to drop a little review if you have the time!_


	6. 1983 I

I woke up to the smell of burning toast. Well, burning in general. I rolled over in my bed. For a moment, I almost went ape-shit. Then I came to the quick theory that the alien bloke who had spent the night in my garden was most likely making breakfast. I went toilet, got dressed and sorted out my face as quick as I could and rushed down the stairs.

Yep. The Doctor was in my kitchen, watching smoke billow out of my toaster.

"Look, I haven't made toast in a long time, and I thought if I attempted to make you some we'd be out of here quicker" he said, waving around his little device.

"Did you use your magic wand on it or something?" I asked with a slight frown. I'd be the one getting blamed for it getting broken.

"Sonic screwdriver" he retorted, picking up the toaster and shrugging. "I was just trying to...speed up the process".

"Well thanks a lot" I grumbled, picking up a banana instead. I began to eat it as he carefully put the toaster back down and paced impatiently.

"You've even put me on a time limit. I've never had a time limit".

"Yeah, well, you've just broken my toaster. I think we deserve a time limit". I had told the Doctor that we had to be back by tonight. Otherwise my Mum would panic. I knew it was possible because after all, his TARDIS could travel in time. I felt that by the look in his eye, and the fact he even referred to it as a time limit, that the TARDIS wasn't always reliable. But still, I couldn't pass on this opportunity; even if it was a bit selfish. We're all a bit selfish though, us humans. God, I was even having thoughts like the Doctor now. He picked up a piece of paper, read it and put it back down, shooting me a glance that said 'guess you don't have faith in the TARDIS either'.

I left my Mum a note saying 'gone out'. It was the least I could do, just in case we didn't get back in time. Just to give you a head's up, we did get back in time. It still didn't make explaining where I had been and what I had seen any easier though. I finished my banana, downed a glass of water and then stood to attention.

"I'm ready!"

"About time" The Doctor cooed, grabbing his trench-coat which had been resting on one of the dining room chairs, and made a bee-line for the back door. "Oh, don't worry about the cats" he called "I fed them". I laughed, that was generous of a 'Time Lord'. I ran after him.

"Oh, can I borrow your sonicy thing to lock the back door?" He swanned back over to the door and did it himself.

"You haven't proven yourself worthy enough for the _sonicy thing_ yet" he replied, with one eyebrow raised.

"Oooh ok trench-coat; just let me know when you've deemed me worthy enough". I sounded particularly Welsh, and I had acted it. I was amazed at my comfortableness around him already. The fact that I'm quite easy, not in _that_ way, helps. You don't have to do much to get into my good books.

"Trench-coat? That's new" he exclaimed, as he threw open the TARDIS doors and ushered me inside. "Finally! We can begin" he clapped his hands together and went up to the console. He tapped a few buttons and pulled a few levers.

"Need me to do anything?" The Doctor looked up and smiled at me. He beckoned me over.

"Kind of you to offer; but nah, just hold on" I gripped whatever I could as the TARDIS began its journey. Every time it gave a sudden movement I would jump which would make the Doctor smirk. It calmed down and I perked up. We were anywhere, any-time, in human history. I began to hyperventilate as the Doctor took a look at what appeared to be the data screen; an educated guess. He looked disappointed. He patted the console. "Of all places, old girl, you took us to London, 1983. Really? Nothing more thought-provoking for a first-timer?"

"What are talking about Doctor? This is amazing" I squealed. He turned around and stared at me, brows furrowed and arms crossed.

"You really think so?"

"Anywhere can be an adventure, right?" I replied, beaming ecstatically. His face lit up at my comment.

"Correct answer my dear Amy. You just have to do some _investigating_. Something eventually pops up". I gave him a sceptical look as he strolled to the doors. What did he mean, investigating? I knew this would be fascinating but I'm not sure what the Doctor expected to find. I hurried after him. He seemed to build up the tension by opening the doors agonisingly slowly. He really was a tease.

When I finally stepped out, I must admit, it was a little anti-climactic.

It wasn't central London. We were in…well, I wasn't quite sure. It was certainly near it, judging by the accents. The shock of time travel then hit me. People were walking past on this main street we had appeared on. I could hear them. I could see what they were wearing.

"Jesus" I said. "Madonna really was a massive influence". All the women who walked past me had Madonna hair. It was actually ridiculous. I began to laugh. "You know, Doctor, my Mum told me that everyone thought she looked a bit like Madonna. She was having a laugh, everyone here does". He shared my laughter. I took the chance to look us both over. "We stick out like a sore thumb" I mumbled, conscious of my jeggings and my owl jumper…and his bloody trench-coat.

"Ah, these people are too dissatisfied with Thatcher to worry about us" he said with that cheeky smirk I would come to recognise quite regularly.

"God, I _hate_ Thatcher" I growled with unforgotten political passion.

"Me too" The Doctor began to talk about other events of 1983, which made him avoid being caught up in my political rants. Just another area of my personality that I hoped wouldn't be too much of a problem. 'You and your bloody opinions' - quote of the year from my Dad. "We're in Hendon, to be precise" he finally said, after having 'analysed' a few road signs. I gave an 'hmm'.

"Hendon…sounds familiar for some reason".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> _Hello again everyone. It seems I can't go a chapter without dropping a few lines aha. Truth of the matter is, I'm sick. Probably with a throat infection or something. Was going to leave this for a little while but I just can't take myself away from it. Especially as I promised myself an update every other day for a while at least. Thanks for the continuing support and readership_ :)


End file.
